


Daisy Duck Drabbles

by JanetBrown711



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: Daisy Duck deserves so much better than she's gotten so I guess I have to do everything myself.A bundle of drabbles for Daisy Duck that are organized in no particular order.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not a child.” Donald quacked and turned away from his sister. 

“If your not a child, then your a coward. How long have we known Daisy? Eight… Nine years? What could possibly go wrong?” Della threw her arms in the air. 

“She could say no,” Donald rolled his eyes. 

“She could say yes. Seriously Donnie. You gotta at least try,” Della put her hands on his shoulders. 

“What? With my luck?” Donald rolled his eyes. 

“Hey,” she lightly smacked his face so he looked at her, “She is our friend Donald. She would never intentionally hurt you.”

Donald sighed, “I know, your right-”

“As usual,” Della interrupted with a slight bow. Donald huffed. 

“I know your right, but… Still… Won’t it be awkward if she says no? I wouldn’t really be able to hang out with her anymore, which would be weird because you two are probably still gonna hang out, which means I’ll still see her and just- gahhhh,” Donald groaned, “I just don’t want to screw this up.”

“I guess, but it’s still worth a shot,” Della said, “remember, she could always say yes.”

“Yeah,” Donald chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Besides, if she does say no, I’m always here for you. We’ll always be twins.” Della smiled. 

“Right. Thanks Del,” Donald hugged her. 

“No problemo brother o mine,” Della hugged back. 

“So… Should I go now or..?” Donald asked. 

“Oh I invited her over,” Della smirked. 

“Wait- you what?!” Donald quacked. The doorbell rang. 

“That’s her! Gotta blast!” Della ran up the stairs and into her room. Donald tried to chase after her, but knew he had to open the door. Donald sighed and opened it. 

“Donald! Hello,” Daisy smiled. 

“H-hey,” Donald stuttered and closed the door behind him as he walked out. 

“We going somewhere?” Daisy asked. 

“Oh uh… Sure,” Donald said and the pair started walking. He didn’t quite know why he was acting so nervous, this was still Daisy. She knew him, he knew her. His behavior was probably really suspicious in her eyes. 

“So… Del said there’s something you wanted to talk about,” Daisy said as they strolled along. 

“I swear I am going to kill her,” Donald muttered under his breath. 

“What was that?” she asked. 

“O-oh I uh… Yeah…” Donald sighed, “there is something I need to tell you.” 

“Okay, so…. What is it? Is anything wrong? Did something happen?” Daisy asked. 

“No, no we’re good, everyone’s good. Just…” Donald sighed, “Gimme a second,” the pair stopped walking. Daisy nodded and reminded quiet. Donald looked at her deep and dark brown eyes and reached for all of the courage he had within him. He sighed. 

“Daisy… I… I like you… A lot,” Donald said. Daisy nodded. 

“I know,” Daisy smiled, “I do too.” 

“Its okay if you don’t I just-…. Wait, say that again?” Donald blinked. 

“I like you too, silly,” Daisy laughed. Donald was shocked. He had prepared himself for every single situation except this one. 

“I-I…” Donald couldn’t speak. 

“Haha! Yeah!” a cry came from the bushes. 

“Oh no. Is that-?” Donald spun around and saw none other than Della hiding in the bushes of their neighbors house, spying on them. 

“Hiya!” Della popped up and smiled. 

“How long have you been there?” Daisy raised an eyebrow. 

“A while,” She shrugged. 

“How did you beat us here?” Donald asked bewildered. 

“I jumped out the window and climbed ontop of the fences and climbed my way here,” Della smiled widely. Donald tried reaching for words to describe how mad, embarrassed, grateful, and frustrated he was with her, but it just turned into a fumble of confusing quacking noises. 

“Whoops. I might’ve broken Donald,” Della laughed with Daisy. 

“Donnie, its okay. Its just Del being Del,” Daisy patted his back, which made him calm down. He huffed. 

“I swear, if you keep on doing this, we are no longer twins,” Donald pointed at her. 

“Aw, you need me and you know it,” she smirked and pointed back. 

“You both need eachother,” Daisy wrapped her arms around both of them, “now, who wants to get some celebration ice cream?” 

“Ooooh! Me! I do! I call third wheel!” Della jumped up and down. Daisy laughed. 

“Well lets go then,” Daisy smiled and looked at Donald, who couldn’t help but smile back. Della skipped ahead of the two. 

“Thanks,” he whispered. 

“For?” Daisy raised an eyebrow. 

“Y'know… Liking me,” Donald blushed slightly. 

“Oh please. Who wouldn’t like you?” she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, “I like to think I’m pretty lucky myself for you to like a gal like me,” she 

“O-oh. Guess I never thought of it that way,” Donald said. “So… Does this make you my girlfriend now?”

“What? Are you new to dating? Uh durr,” Daisy rolled her eyes and put her arm in his. Donald laughed and accepted it. 

Turns out this unlucky duck could be lucky after all. He had the best sister and now best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for, without a doubt.


	2. Buisnesswoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald tried standing up for Daisy and made a mess

"You can’t just lose your temper like this every time you get a bit upset!” Daisy dragged Donald out of her store. He was still quacking and throwing his fists around so she tossed him onto the ground. "And I'm being serious! This is getting outrageous!" she tapped her foot and waited for him to calm. 

"Didja have to throw me?" Donald rubbed his head. 

"How else would you suggest I calm you?" she crossed her arms. Donald muttered things under his breath and sat up. 

"Those people were harassing you Daisy," Donald looked up at her, "what was I supposed to do?"

"I've delt with men like that before. I can handle myself Donald, I'm not some little girl," she put a hand on her forehead. 

"Really?" Donald asked. 

"Yes, there are men who think a woman shouldn't run a store on her own. Big whoop. That doesn't matter. What does is when you go in and wreck the place! Think of the publicity this is going to cost me..." she sighed. 

"I'm sorry Daisy..." Donald lowered his head. 

"Sorry isn't going to cut this. I'm going to need some form of compensation for this. You destroyed tables a-and clothes! This is going to cost, and it's going to cost a lot," Daisy huffed. 

"Of course," he said. 

"A-and I'm serious! I mean money! A-and furniture a-and clothes a-and," Daisy paced. 

"Daisy," Donald stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, "it's gonna be okay. I'll pay everything back. I promise," he smiled weakly. Daisy huffed. "I love you," he said. 

"And I love you," she scowled. 

"Good..." Donald examined the trashed store, "looks like we have some cleaning up to do, huh," he chuckled nervously. 

"Ah ah ah. Stop right there mister. You are not taking a step into my shop until you have repaid everything. I can handle this myself," she stopped him.

"I guess that's fair," Donald shrugged. He started walking away. 

"Donald," Daisy ran and touched his shoulder. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"I... Appreciate the sentiment though," She hugged him. 

"Any time Daisy," he hugged back. 

"Next time though... Maybe a little less destructive," she joked. Donald laughed. 

"Okay, okay," he smiled and walked away.


	3. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald and Daisy drifted apart as the years went by, but Donald meets up with Daisy again and tries to make up for past mistakes.

"Just give me one more chance," Donald sat across from Daisy at a café. He hadn't quite expected all of his old feelings to resurface the moment they started talking, but they did.

"Well... Alright then," Daisy nodded.

"Wait- what?" Donald blinked.

"I'll give you another shot," Daisy smiled.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Donald baffled. Daisy laughed.

"Nope. Not at the moment, but that can always change," Daisy's eyes sparkled and Donald just laughed like an idiot, which made Daisy laugh too. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well we could uh..." Donald about it, "We could take a walk by the docks," he suggested.

"Just like old times hm? Alright," Daisy grabbed her purse and stood up. Donald adjusted his hat and they left the café together.

"So what have you been up to?" Daisy put on her favorite white sunglasses.

"Oh you know, working and taking care of the boys," Donald said.

"The boys? Oh, you mean your nephews. How are they?" Daisy asked.

"Oh you know, wild and sneaky as little boys can be. They're more like their mom every day," he laughed.

"Oh speaking of their mother, how is she?" Daisy smiled at him, and his smile faded. She didn't know. It had been ten years and he forgot to tell her. How could he have forgotten to tell her?! Maybe he was just too distracted at the time- whatever. He had to tell her now.

"Della... Is gone. For... good," was all he said. Daisy's smile faded and she nodded.

"I see... I'm so sorry Donnie," she spoke softly.

"I should've told you sooner. You two were really close," he looked out at the docks.

"Its alright, you were busy. Those boys weren't gonna raise themselves, " Daisy nodded. They walked quietly for a bit before he decided to change the subject.

"So what have you been doing?" Donald inquired.

"Well I opened up my own boutique in St. Canard, so that's always keeping me busy," Daisy shrugged, "though as much as I love it, I do appreciate a day off every now and then," she smiled. Donald blushed.

"No problem," Donald scratched the back of his head when he thought that he heard laughter of three little ducks. Donald turned around, but saw no one besides sailors.

"Something wrong?" Daisy turned.

"No, just thought I heard someone," Donald returned and they continued on.

"Someone huh? Is it the police? Did they finally catch you?" Daisy put her hands on her hips and chuckled.

"Still sassy as ever," Donald chuckled too.

"I should hope so," she smirked.

"Not much has changed then has it?" he smirked back. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Just like highschool," she laughed.

"Just like highschool," he reminisced. Their laughs faded into smiles.

"Actually, there is one difference between now and highschool," Daisy took off her sunglasses, and Donald saw a shimmer in her eye.

"And that is?" Donald raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't kissed you yet, but that's easily fixed," she smiled.

"Yes- wait what-?" Donald didn't have time to think before Daisy grabbed him and they shared a passionate kiss.

"There we go. Now it's just like it was," she turned back toward the sunset looking quite pleased.

"Hahaha... Yup," Donald laughed dizzily. He could've sworn he heard the snickering of children coming from behind one of those benches...

"Hm... Maybe it's time to get you home. You seem a bit dizzy there," Daisy looked at Donald.

"Hm? Oh no no I'm fine," he reasurred.

"How about start heading back anyway? Where do you live?" Daisy turned off of the docks so he followed.

"Oh uh... On a houseboat at McDuck Manor?" Donald bit his lip.

"McDuck Manor? As in your uncle Scrooge McDuck?! Man, it must be amazing to be related and to live with someone that famous and glorious," Daisy jumped.

"Sure..." he nodded along.

"You have to introduce me!" Daisy grabbed his hand, "c'mon lets go! This will be amazing for my business," she started running.

"Gah! Slow down! Slow down!" Donald quacked and they stopped at a cross walk.

"Sorry there, got excited," she started panting.

"That seems like something you would do," he nodded, "so have you kept in touch with anybody else from highschool?" Donald asked.

"Well me and Minnie Mouse still keep in touch, even though she's basically a celebrity now. Don't even get me started on Mickey. I can't look anywhere without seeing something with him on it," Daisy waved her hand with sass.

"Ah, I see," Donald nodded again.

"What about you? Did you keep in touch with anyone?" the light turned green and they kept walking.

"Well... I was in touch with Goofy and Mick for awhile but I was busy going on adventures with Della and Scrooge until I had to take care of the boys," Donald shrugged.

"Ah," Daisy nodded, "just a few more blocks until we get there?"

"Yep," Donald said. As they walked Donald kept looking over his shoulder but saw no one. He couldve sworn he heard snickering and whispers. Daisy stopped as they approached the gate of the manor.

"Woah... Is this even real?" Daisy walked right up to the gate.

"You can touch it. It's not electric," Donald said.

"Wait really?" she looked at him.

"Go ahead," he gestured. Daisy smiled and touched the gate.

"Wow! This gate even feels rich! This is amazing!" Daisy jumped up and down.

"Would you like to go in?" Donald questioned.

"Oh would I?" Daisy swooned.

"Alright step away from the gate," Donald rolled his eyes and pushed the intercom.

"Mrs Beakly speaking," the intercom buzzed.

"Its me Donald. I'm coming with a friend," He spoke into it.

"Ah, alright," the intercom buzzed again and the gate slowly opened.

"Wow," Daisy went and held his hand.

"Shall we?" he looked smugly at her.

"We shall," she returned the look and they walked up to the door and entered the manor and were greeted by none other than Mrs. B herself.

"Welcome to McDuck Manor miss. What is your name?" she asked.

"Oooh, he has a maid?" Daisy admired Mrs. B.

"Daisy," Donald said. Beakly nodded.

"Welcome Miss Daisy," Beakly gestured for them to come further in and she closed the door behind them.

"Wow! This place is even bigger on the inside!" Daisy looked around at all of the painting and carpets and... Well everything.

"You'd be surprised... Mrs. B, where are the boys?" Donald asked.

"Oh they went out and about. They should be back soon," Beakly nodded at Donald and left the room.

"I should have guessed," Donald said.

"Huh?" Daisy turned her head.

"The boys were following us on our date," he chuckled.

"Oh were they now? You weren't kidding when you said they're like their mother," she laughed.

"Yep," he snickered, when suddenly he heard a loud thud come from a nearby room, followed by shushes. "Well speak of the devil," he gestured for Daisy to follow him as he opened the door to the room where all four of the children were all in a pile by the window.

"Hey Uncle Donald," Huey nervously smiled at him.

"We totally weren't just sneaking out to follow you just so you know," Dewey smiled too.

"Hey, is that Daisy?" Louie pointed to the woman by Donalds side.

"Daisy? As in Daisy Duck!" Webby scrambled up.

"That's me," Daisy looked at Donald uneasily as the girl proceeded to talk about who she was to the boys "You didn't say anything about a niece," she whispered.

"She isn't my niece. She's the maids granddaughter," he whispered back.

"Oh, I see," she slowly nodded.

"Webby, maybe you should calm down and let Uncle Donald introduce us to her instead," Huey said with a rather calm tone.

"Right! Okay!" and just like that she stood perfectly still.

"Okay... Huey, Dewey, Louie, this is Daisy. Daisy this is Huey, Dewey and Louie," he pointed to each triplet as he said their names. Daisy nodded.

"Hello! I'm glad to meet you boys," she smiled.

"Are you gonna date our uncle?" Louie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh uh, maybe?" she flickered at Donald nervously, but put on a smile anyway.

"Oh and this is Webby," Donald pointed to her.

"Hi!" Webby waved.

"Hello," Daisy waved back.

"Well now... I'm going to take Daisy to the houseboat. Only come if you need me," Donald started walking out of the room before adding, "and i mean really need me."

"Yes Uncle Donald," the three said in perfect unison.

"You bet!" Webby cheerfully said. Donald nodded, taking Daisy's hand and taking her over to the houseboat, where they sat on chairs on the deck and watched the sun set behind the manor.

"So... Huey Dewey and Louie? That's what she named them?" Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Well... Your sister named hers April, May, and June. You gotta admit that's a little tacky too," Donald pointed out.

"I suppose that's true... But are those their real names?" she asked again.

"Well their real names are... Hubert, Duford, and Llewellyn," Donald sheepishly said.

"Wait... Della Duck named her three sons... Hubert... Duford... And Llewellyn..?" Daisy looked at him like he was crazy.

"It'sbetter than Jet, Turbo, and Rebel," Donald said.

"Oh my word, that really is Della," Daisy snorted.

"Yep," he laughed too.

"Well now... How long have you lived in such a luxurious mansion? And why do you choose to live in the house boat instead?" Daisy questioned.

"About five months or so. I live in the boat because I want to," Donald shrugged.

"Does it have to do with your uncle Scrooge? Does he keep security cameras everywhere and doesbthat bother you?" Daisy asked more.

"Oh uh... Yes," he half lied. He wasn't ready to get into complete detail about his uncle and how he was related to Della's disappearance.

"I can see that," Daisy nodded in agreement, "still, it must be nice living with a multi-trillionare," Daisy said.

"Sure, if he wasnt so cheep," he scoffed.

"Cheep?" she looked at him.

"He doesn't spend a penny more than he needs to," Donald shrugged again.

"Huh..." Daisy yawned.

"Tired?" Donald asked.

"Not too terribly... But I suppose I should be getting home somewhat soon," she sighed.

"Alright. I'll call a cab," Donald got up from his seat.

"Oh no no, there's no need for that. I can just walk," she stood.

"It's fine. I'll call one now," Donald took out his phone and dialed a cab. "We should wait out front."

The pair walked out to the front gate and waited for several minutes together until the cab finally came.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye," Donald said.

"Nope, its a see you later," she kissed his cheek, got in the cab, and was driven away, leaving Donald alone and hopelessly in love. 


End file.
